May Love Never Stop You
by Daysi
Summary: It's Frank's first day at school but he meets a boy he likes named Gerard and they both fall in love with each other, no smut and I put it under About a boy because Idk where to put this story soooo yeah lol
1. First Day of School

Hi, I'm Frank, Frank Iero, people call me Frankie, even though I'm boy, also I'm gay. Today is my first day of school at my new high school. I started walking to school and went to my calculus class, the teacher, Mr.Scott, made me introduce myself, "Uh hi I'm Frank, that's all you need to know". Mr.Scott made me sit next to this guy that has weird hair and his name is Ray Toro, "H-hi" I said shyly. "Oh hey Frank, nice meeting you, you should hang out with Mikey and I during lunch!". "Sure that'll be great I guess", I replied.

lunch time*

I got out my iPhone to blast Nirvana in my ears and I was walking to the cafeteria until I bumped into some guy that had raven black hair, I caused him and I to drop our items, "Oh god I'm so sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention, here let me help you!", he said. "Wow thanks", I replied, Then I saw his face and...I may have blushed a little. "Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Gerard Way, but you can call me Gee for short"! "My name is Frank Iero, but people call me Frankie, do you want to join my for lunch with Ray and Mikey"? "Mikey is my brother and Ray is my best friend!", Gee replied. "Whoa really, ok then lets go!". Wow all these people I met so far are nice...no one is ever nice to me. We just chatted and introduced everyone and dumb stuff like that, but Gerard is nice and, well, kinda hot, seriously I was blushing a very bright pink, lucky no one could see it, I think gee likes me too because he gave me his phone number and he hung out with me the rest of the day but I'm not complaining lol. Gee then texted me a message telling me he had to tell me something and to keep it a secret, "What is it?", I texted back. "Well... I'm gay and I kinda want to be more than friends with you Frank, you're so cute!", I was shocked and blushing a bunch more than at school, I knew he liked me! "Well Gee, I'm gay too and, I feel the same way as you...". "Can we be in a relationship pleeeaassee", Gee texted, this was my big chance! "Yes, I love you...goodnight". "Goodnight, I love you too", Gee replied. All I could think of was Gee and his hot looks that had me blushing as hot as a fire, just wait till tomorrow.


	2. The kiss gone wrong

Me and Gee have been very happy with our relationship, but we kept it very low key, we only told Ray and Mikey. "Hey frank!", ugh it was my very annoying friend Charlotte, a lot of people trusted her and so did I, "Hey charlotte", I responded. "Are you and Gee together because you hung out with him since day one and you never went alone for like 5 mins...", she said, UGH I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! "Keep it a secret but...yes", I responded hesitantly. She just ran off after nodding yes. I didn't really think much of it until..."FRANK, FRAAAAAANK!", It was Ray rushing towards me, "GAH WHAT?!", I responded. "Charlotte is telling everyone your secret relationship with Gee!", Ray said, omfg see I knew I should have not told her. "WHAT?!", I shouted, I ran off to Gerard, "GEEBEAR EVERYONE KNOWS!!", I shouted getting everyone's attention and the room became silent, all I could hear is Gerard dropping his food. Me and gee just rushed off to the yard where almost the whole school followed us and we were just in a circle of students. Then Charlotte came in the circle and said "Well if you're really in a relationship, THEN KISS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!". Me and Gee just blushed, we never kissed before, only hugged a few times a day. Gee walked over to me and said "I want to prove that I love you.", and then he kissed me, and in response I kissed with him. Everyone gasped is shock and just shouted to a "OH MY GOOOOD!" and "THIS IS AMAZING!", while a few people were disgusted and Ray and Mikey just dropped their food in shock. "THERE'S YOUR PROOF CHARLOTTE, ARE YOU HAPPY?!", Gee shouted, "Ew you're so gay and-", I interrupted Charlotte my slapping her straight across the face, in response she knocked me out and then before fading to black, the last thing I heard is, "YEAH YOU DIE YOU GAY IDIOT", from Charlotte.


	3. Landed in the hospital

I woke up in the hospital with a huge headache, I somehow remembered everything, even the kiss. "He's awake!", I heard Gee said happily. "God damn it frank it's only the 5th day of school, and you already landed in the hospital", Mikey said. "Here you might wanna have these", Ray said as he tossed me some ibuprofen and a ice pack. "Thanks Ray, Geebear what happened to Charlotte?", I asked, I hope she got in trouble. "She got a 1-day detention", Gee responded as he blushed as I said Geebear. "ONE DAY WTF?!" I said with rage. I then sat up while Gerard puts his arm around me, I started to blush, dang it. "Yeah we all think this is outrageous, I mean gay people are cool." Mikey said. "Yeah I-I guess so", I said while still blushing. "Ok frank is being sent home with all of you boys ok?", the doctors said, "IM GOING TO GEEBEAR'S HOUSE!" I said. Everyone except gee obviously was questioning how far our relationship would go, I was planning to fish through his stuff for...reasons ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡). We all called a taxi to take us home because we all didn't have cars and went we went to Gerard's house, We we're shocked about how big it was. When we inside his room, it was really shocking, Gee was also a comic book geek.


End file.
